


Overwhelmed

by Goddessgirl



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Eugene has PTSD, Flashbacks, Hurt Delsin, Seizures, hurt eugene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessgirl/pseuds/Goddessgirl
Summary: Augustine has finally reached her break point with Delsin, after yet another DUP loss in their war, she takes to the streets and hunts him down. Not caring what damage there will be, as long as he is cold in the ground and her conduits are returned.Conduit showdowns aren't always cool light shows and cooler tricks, they hurt, people die, and sometimes your body just can't take it.





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of strong feelings about the science behind these powers that isn't covered Nearly enough in the games, I've written a lot about my theories but this is my first time applying it to the actual characters. I may or may not write more concerning this, but for the moment I am particularly proud of this kickass fight scene, enjoy.

Delsin laughed as he flew between the gaps of the passing buildings, his neon fueled run sending him forward so quickly his sneakers were barely hitting the roof of one building before the next was coming up. Fetch was flicking neon pellets at him, trying to hit his ears as revenge for him singeing her hair earlier, but even still she was grinning in her crooked sarcastic way. Delsin could tell that their latest victory over the DUP had put Fetch in high spirits, because for once he was actually winning in their unspoken race, a nigh impossible feat against lethal weapon sound barrier breaker Abigail “Fetch” Walker; so she must have been feeling uncharacteristically merciful.

The mere thought of mercy must have irked Fetch as she finally landed her hit on Delsin, the quick burning impromptu piercing making him curse louding and grind to the halt at the very edge of the building they were on.

“Fetch! Fuck!” Delsin knew he sounded whiney but he couldn’t help it, neon burns stung especially bad, like a sunburn, but if lemons were buried under the skin making the burn keep  _ burning _ .

“Oh god, suck it up Rowe, you’ve had worse in the past hour,” She rolled her eyes so hard that Delsin was a little worried she would strain something. “Come on let’s just get to Eugene, maybe  _ he’ll _ care about your whining.”

Delsin rolled his eyes in return, but Fetch had already taken off, darting over to the large screen that heralded their arrival into Eugene's domain. Delsin was only a little embarrassed to admit that he was very glad for the garish things presence, it could be seen from almost every building in Seattle, reminding him he had allies with him. He shook off the sentimental thoughts as he landed in the plaza, shortly after Fetch, who barely waited for him before stalking towards Eugene's hideout.

The people around them startled a little as the two landed, even though it wasn’t nearly as dangerous as Delsin’s usual landings. Some of them went about their business, the conduit’s presence being of little consequence to their busy urban hustle, while eithers alternated between scoffing loudly or taking out their phones. Delsin just shrugged it off and followed after Fetch, but as he took a few steps he had to stop and grab his head; he had been so focused on their race that he hadn’t noticed his reserves were low.

That place behind his eyes that he knew housed his neon storage wasn’t buzzing with energy, and the lack of it made Delsin woozy, so woozy that he didn’t notice the two approaching entities. A nondescript van with expensive news equipment pulled up, people pouring out and pointing cameras and mics at him. He managed to discern from the onslaught they were yelling at him that they were a team funded by local news stations, eager to greet the Conduits facing the DUP. 

Fetch was long gone at this point, the presence of cameras made her skin crawl. Delsin thought it was because of the DUP’s heavy monitoring, but he never had the chance to ask, especially not now. When she was all the way across the plaza, giving him a mocking salute before slipping through Eugene's door, unlocked by the key hidden in her boot. Delsin tried his best to back up calmly, tried to tell them he didn’t want to talk, tried to get them to back off; but like all reporters they were relentless. He was so busy pushing mics and camera out of his face that he didn’t notice the storm approaching; cold and grey, highlighted by the brightly shining sun.

“Look guys I don’t have time for this I have t-”

“Stop another DUP transport?” A guy in a sports blazer interrupted his excuse, grinning widely as the camera lights beeped behind him.

“Free more Conduits?” The woman besides him helpfully supplied.

“Take on Director of the DUP Broo-?” 

“No  _ no _ , I just need a brea-” But before they could rebuff and insist the stormcloud rolled in, a hovering shifting mass of concrete with Brooke Augustine riding it like a vengeful goddess. Her posture ramrod straight as she held a crumpled broken drone, probably the one Delsin had drained earlier. All the reporters were shaking with excitement, shouting something to the others in the van as the cameras were hastily pointed up. Capturing the image of Augustine as she spoke, her face a mask of civility hiding simmering rage.

“Delsin Rowe, I believe it is time for me to put an end to your playtime, I’ve allowed your insolence too long. Now it is time to pay for your crimes: assaulting DUP officers, destroying government property, defacing public property, and,” She turned slowly to look at Fetch who was shielding Eugene behind her, the two of them frozen in the doorway to Eugene's hideout.. “For harboring two fugitives of Curden Cay. Today you will be dealt with, and they will be returned.” 

Delsin ran out of the way as Augustine started sending down concrete rain, being pummeled on all sides by screaming rampaging pedestrians. He skirted them all, and used the last of his powers to speed over to the nearest neon sign, but before he could replenish his supply Augustine wrapped an impenetrable cocoon around it. Delsin screamed in frustration and narrowly avoided being impaled by a spike hurled in his direction, but couldn’t avoid the second one, sent through his left shoulder. 

“ _ Fuck _ !” When he stumbled and hit the ground Augustine allowed a mad smile to crack her facade, looking more like a pained grimace, as she moved to entomb the pesky Panduit. She was shocked when the platform beneath her started shaking under assault, and whirled around to glare at Fetch, who now stood on top of the building. Shooting laser after laser at the hovering platform, desperately trying to distract the tyrant from attacking Delsin.

“Look over here asshole, aren’t I the one you want?” When the platform moved closer to her Fetch gave a little hysterical laugh before grabbing ahold of the huge neon border that circled the iconic screen that stood atop the building. “Come get me bitch.” 

Then the lightshow really began, death star lasers and planetarium light waves assaulting Augustine one after the other. Breaking shield after shield that was put up, and while the two battled Delsin crawled behind a car. Hissing against the pain, he sat for a while, barely able to keep his eyes open; his healing wasn’t even working with how little neon he had stored. Before he could pass out though Eugene was there, shaking like a leaf, but supporting Delsin nonetheless.

“Oh my god oh my god she found me, shit,  _ shit _ , ok calm down Eugene gotta figure something out.” As he stared at the bloody spike sticking through Delsin’s back he smacked his hands repeatedly against his legs, trying to think of  _ anything _ , not reacting at all as every smack elicited a crackle of video between palm and pants. Then without any reaction to his idea Eugene reached out and touched the hood of the car, blowing it off with a concentrated beam. Delsin cursed and hit the ground to get away from the explosion. Screaming as he thoughtlessly landed on his wounded shoulder but he grinned as he saw the plumes of smoke pouring off the engine. He laughed in relief as he breathed it in, letting it push out the last vestiges of the neon, felt his lungs grow warm with the delicious tendrils. As Delsin breathed more and more in he finally had enough strength to reach up and rip out the spike with one hand as he absorbed more with the other. Not even wincing as the ragged concrete scraped him up more on its exit, it didn’t hurt with the smoke entering him, tasting like the most expensive cigars, like the nicotine that stops shaking hands.

“That’s more like it.” Eugene laughed along with Delsin as the man finally seemed back in control, neither of them noticing the news group, who were still improbably there, setting up more cameras and messing with wires. “Alright let's party.”

Delsin rocketed up to what was left of the shaky platform, Augustine looking worse for wear and a little singed after dealing with Fetch, who was cackling madly, her hands and eyes glowing ominously. Before Delsin said anything he motioned quickly to Fetch, signalling her to stop with the assault, and to start attacking the other cars. He didn’t miss how unwillingly Fetch seemed to leave the large sign behind, but she listened regardless.

“Are you done yet Augustine? Or do you still want to get your sorry ass kicked by me?” She didn’t respond, merely watched as Fetch sped down the building and started attacking the cars, then she wiped the streak of blood coming from her nose and looked at Delsin.

“Enough.”

She said nothing more before stepping backwards off her pedestal, diving towards the torn up ground, no movement to stop or slow her fall. Delsin instinctively flew down to try and catch her, only thinking of how far down she was falling; not noticing when the screens around him lit up with the terrifying scene. Not hearing as Fetch and Eugene were yelling at him to get away, not before it was too late.

When Augustine hit the ground it was as if she dove into a perfectly still pool, the ground dipping and waving around her, before swelling up like a mighty wave. Delsin saw glimpses of Augustine's stoic face as the concrete swelled and moved around her, before forming a hulking beastly spider like construct. It didn’t pause for a second before sending a whip of concrete down at Delsin, who was coughing wildly after being attacked by the huge upheaval of dust and debris, striking him down to the ground before sending shot after shot of superfired concrete energy at him.

Fetch glanced between the fight and the screens, breathing shallowly when she saw the stark look of fear on Delsin’s face plastered for all to see. Her hands flared up with pink light, itching to jump in and help, so with barely a backwards glance she shot at the final car, before beginning to try and shoot out one of the many legs. Eugene right beside her helping her out, the two of them thrumming with anxious energy, suffused in pink and blue light respectively.

Delsin was dodging the shots and shooting back at the head where Augustine was encased, doing his best to avoid falling to the ground again. It was only when his smoke chunks became more smoke then chunk and his footing became unsteadier that he realized he’d have  to go down regardless, so with one last big shot at her left side he jetted down. He landed on one of the many smoldering wrecks of cars around the plaza, giving a shaky salute to his friends as they continued attacking, before absorbing all he could. When the smoke began curling out his nose like a cartoon bull he grinned and launched off the crumbled roof and back into the air.

His own attacks were coming harder and faster than before, revealing glimpses of Augustine before the concrete covered her up again, but while he wailayed her he failed to notice the many horrible legs crushing his resources beneath them. Turning the smashed cars into large lumps of concrete, leaving little for Delsin when he needed to replenish again. It took them all a lot longer then they’d like to admit before they realized the predicament Augustine had put Delsin in, for the second time,  _ that day _ .

“Fuck  _ fuck _ , guys I need a little help up here!” Fetch nodded and clapped Eugene encouragingly on the shoulder before running and leaping from building to building till she was close enough to Delsin, before jumping off and onto his back. The two of them completely serious even as Delsin grunted and swayed under the new weight. Reaching into her pocket Fetch pulled out a lighter and a trashy novel she had been reading when she could, giving Delsin the book before lighting it on fire. All while Delsin narrowly avoided being hit.

While the two of them worked Eugene summoned his Angel horde, allowing himself to laugh nervously as they assaulted the concrete spider, giving his friends time to work. He could even hear a frustrated shriek from Augustine, music to his ears. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the screens again, frowning as he watched the fight; it looked worse captured on the many tv’s. Delsin and Fetch looked impossibly small compared to the abomination they were fighting, their collective hits looking like mosquitos against a windshield.

He turned from the screens when he saw Delsin was sending them higher into the sky, watching in anticipation as they seperated in the air. Delsin arcing and becoming more smoke then man as he aimed his drop at the narrow back of the spider. Fetch following soon after, grabbing Delsin’s outstretched hand, sending them both up again before they came back at it. Utilizing a technique the three had been practicing for a while, combining their powers to reach grander and more devastating attacks. They each had an arm around the others shoulders, their legs mirrored with one directed at a vulnerable spot left behind after Delsin’s attack. And as they reached their target they each let their powers flare up, the smoke turning them wraithlike while Fetch’s neon fizzled and streaked up their bodies and through the smoke trails; turning them into a shooting star. 

The hit hit cleanly and the shell broke around Augustine, who came out of the wreckage looking even angrier than before. She said nothing, just moved with devastating precision as she shot concrete chunks at Fetch, covering the side not touching Delsin and sending her plummeting to the earth; where the concrete swelled up and wrapped around her. Eugene's angels were still whizzing around, most of them honing in on Augustine, slicing up her back and face, but she just put up shields, never moving her focus even as the other angels moved to attack Fetch’s prison.

“I’m done with this, I’m done with you, with you destroying this city and tainting  _ my  _ conduits!” Augustine spoke low but it still echoed out over the ruined scene, the camera picking it up and broadcasting it, and Eugene couldn’t help but shudder. He couldn’t help but admit that she still scared him, she still froze him in place with just a look. Even just attacking her golems legs and sending the Angels after her took all his courage, he could feel He Who Dwells aching to join the fight but his mind just wouldn’t let him.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the years he spent locked up in Curden Cay, being made again and again to work tirelessly, to make constructs for conduits like Fetch to fight. All while Augustine kept them just far enough away that he couldn’t be saved. Hooked up to screens with only Augustine and faceless guards as his only human contact, knowing that it was the bill his mother helped pass that got him into the situation.

He was frozen in his memories even as Augustine sent assault after assault at Delsin, never pausing, never relenting as he grew weaker and weaker. He was frozen even as Fetch cried out and his angels moved faster and more erratic, reacting to his volatile state, not even reacting as the cameras continued to capture the scene. But when Augustine sent coarse tendrils of Concrete into the air, when they surrounded Delsin and impaled him ruthlessly; then Eugene unfroze.

Suddenly the breadth of screens kept in the plaza became overwhelming, instead of a minor whisper at the edge of his senses. His horror and fear and  _ anger _ were calling upon them, drawing them into his system like a thirsty man drinks water. He was barely aware of his actions as he grew bigger and bigger, He Who Dwells roaring as he was finally unleashed into the world.

If he had any presence of mind Eugene might have thought that the cameras capturing his transformation was a bad thing, it would only cause more panic, especially as he stepped forward and crushed benches and signs and what used to be cars under his holographic foot; that maybe he looked like the villain as he grabbed Augustine.

“Eugene, Eugene! Stop it stop this this instant, you’re going to hurt yourself, your body can’t handle this!” Her breath and words grew strained as his grip tightened, then she took in a deep breath as it loosened and she was standing on his palm. Brooke took the chance to straighten herself out and smile disarmingly up at Eugene.

“See, that wasn’t so hard, now let’s do those breathing exercises and calm do-”

“ **No, no more calm, no more yelling, no more** **_you._ ** ” The words normal doubled and twisted and foreboding, sounded especially terrifying now, it was coming through all the speakers in the plaza; even through Augustine's radios. Deafening her, frightening her even as he let her go, but before she reached the safety of the concrete He Who Dwells drew his sword; and ended her reign.

Silence and stillness overtook the plaza, all that remained was the terrified cameramen, and He Who Dwells, whos blinding visage was still being broadcasted to all the screens. The great chest of the beast heaved with angry breaths, its wings twitching in anticipation, and for a moment it paused and looked around. Maybe it was the cameras pointed up at it, or maybe it was the sight of Eugene’s allies defeated, or maybe even the late feeling of victory from defeating Augustine, but suddenly it all started moving again. 

The holographic titan was writhing and roaring as the energy of all the screens began pouring into him once again, funnels of garbled sight and sound within roaring energy connecting the screens and the hologram. The form wavered and moved like a image with bad connection, it was overwhelming, Eugene could sense  _ everything _ . The screams coming through from all the speakers around the city, echoing in his mind as he watched the panic ensue from thousands of screens and perspectives, the broadcast connected him to _ all of it _ . He was absorbing  _ all of it _ .

Eugene couldn’t even remember what he was before now, how he existed without this thrilling thrum of power, how he was able to just be Eugene when he could be so much more. As he drank in more and more, he slowly forgot his troubles, his friends fighting for survival just below him, he could only strive for more power. He was becoming undone, broken down and made again, and he screamed with pain and victory alike when his range reached outside this city; soon he could feel everything in the  _ country _ .

Harmonizing with the awful scream Fetch finally burst out of her prison, her lasers cutting through it and freeing her. When she stood she almost wished she could return to the blissful ignorance. Delsin was unmoving on the ground, dozens of spikes impaled throughout his body, Augustine was  _ in half _ each sever mark glowing with blue digital fire; and Eugene was becoming undone right before her. All the screens funneling endless video energy, distorting his shape and voice, and scaring her senseless. With a shaking hand she swiped the stream of blood coming from her nose but she took a deep breath, and shook it all off, she had to save her friends.

She darted up the nearest building, shooting out screens as she went, trying to move as quickly as she could. Because, just as she predicted, Eugene was displeased with the interruption. He yelled something at her, but it was so layered and distorted from the onslaught that it just sounded like the feedback of two metal bands playing against each other, it took all her effort not to stop and cover her ears. But she didn’t have time for that, now when He Who Dwells was drawing his sword and trying to stop her, cutting deep wounds of blue fire into the ground and the buildings as he aimed for his small target.

Fetch screamed as all the glass of the building she was on exploded, some from the direct hit of the blade, but more just from the sheer shockwave of video energy. Then before she knew it the top half of the building just started sliding off, Eugene having sliced it through, and she had to push herself to get to the next building before it fell. She hit the roof with a grunt as the building hit the ground and made the whole world shudder, Fetch winced when the gravel beneath her dug into her multitude of new cuts, and as she went to extract a large sliver of it the sword swung down again.

Next thing she knew she was shooting and running and trying to avoid an impossibly large sword all at the same time, coughing into her arm as the upset dust threatened to choke her. Fetch was pissed when she realized that his sword merely traveled through the screens instead of cutting them down, no matter how much she tried to bait him into doing so. But luckily it took out the hunks of concrete still covering up precious resources of neon, so without further hesitation Fetch absorbed all she could handle and aimed her onslaught at the largest section of screens. Sighing in momentary relief as neon power surged through, pushing out the offending debris and healing her wounds, giving her that momentary high of unstoppable power.

Unfortunately like all highs she had to come down eventually, and she darted over to the next building when her light show abated. But she barely had a moment of rest before He Who Dwells was attacking her again, his movements furious behind his blade, and Fetch tried to avoid looking at it for too long; the fuzzy glitchy monstrosity was giving her a headache.

“Eugene stop it! Augustine is dead, Delsin is hurt! You don’t have to fight anymore!” Fetch doubted talking to him would work, but she had to try.

“ **Fool, there is no fight, just a pest in the way of my ascension, now** **_die_ ** .” Fetch had mere moments to move out of the way before the sword came back down on her, destroying yet another building, shaking the whole world yet again. The slashes continued to come, taking out the sizable buildings like they were child made block towers, and as she darted to and fro she realized that the final source of energy coming to Eugene was from the stupid news van. The stupid news van that sat ignored behind Eugene, with the stupid reporters who were  _ still recording _ .

Fetch ran quick as could be between the holographic legs, skidding to a stop before the trembling group.

“You guys  _ have _ to get out of here, you’re in danger and you’re making it worse!” Without waiting from a response from them Fetch started pushing them into the van, unplugging whatever she could get her hands on.

“Go  _ go _ !” Miraculously they acquiesced, probably sufficiently frightened and drove off as fast as they could, taking with them the last connection to the video surge that Eugene had. The screaming started up again, and this time Fetch did cover her ears, watching in horror as the holograph jumped and duplicated, glitched and popped, going from agony to anger in a split second. When it started vibrated uncontrollably Fetch listened to her instincts and ran to Delsin, grabbing him to the best of her abilities and getting them out of the plaza.

Just before the holograph dissolved into thousands of blades shot out into the wreckage of the battlefield, and Eugene collapsed onto the ground. Fetch peeked back out, Delsin thankfully groaning in pain, and ran back out when she saw He Who Dwells gone. Her grip on Delsin was just enough to prop him up against a newly unearthed car, before going to Eugene.

He was writhing and twitching on the ground, his movements seizure like, as the excess energy poured out of his mouth and eyes. Fetch sat and watched in horror for a second, having no idea what to do, before reaching out with a shaking hand to hold his. Deciding just to be there for him and wait it out.

It took a really long time, an  _ impossibly _ long time. So long that Delsin was conscious and hoarsely asking for help. It hurt Fetch to let go of Eugenes hand but Delsin was too weak to even keep his head up. So she gently stepped around Eugene's twitching body and squatted down brusquely in front of Delsin, grabbing the largest spike that went through most of his ribs and lung on the left side. There was no time for calming words or pep talk, Fetch just ripped it out, wincing at the spray of blood that followed and the wet cough and strangled yell Delsin made. But with the spike out of his lung Delsin could properly heal his reserve, could absorb the leaking smoke with no more difficulty. So Fetch wiped off his blood from her face and hands, and went back to holding Eugene’s hand.

Soon Delsin was strong enough to pull out the rest of the spikes, and even crawled over to take Eugene's other hand, murmuring reassuring phrases as his own body healed around the gaping holes dotting him like freckles. It took a while more before the younger conduit  _ finally  _ stopped shaking, and for one terrifying moment he wasn’t moving, the stillness somehow scarier then the seizures. Before finally he opened his eyes, and promptly squeezed them shut at the onslaught of the sun, then Fetch and Delsin were wrapping him up in their arms, so damn grateful that they were all somehow still  _ alive. _


End file.
